


红提葡萄

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 6





	红提葡萄

“我们这门课不设期中考，所以请各位务必在下周三上课前把作业提交到助教的邮箱，否则将影响大家的平时成绩。”张艺兴拍了拍手上的粉笔灰，推了推鼻梁上滑下来的眼镜架，转身去擦黑板上的一排小字，“下课。”

袖口落了点白灰，张艺兴还没顾得上拍，就有个小个子的女生被挤眉弄眼的同伴推推搡搡到他面前来，说话带着点南方小女生不自知的嗲，“那个，小张教授，你行行好，我们马上期中考了，两千字行不行？”

说这话的是法学院的年级长，挺古灵精怪的一个小女生，张艺兴是有印象的。他这节港台文学鉴赏是面向法学院的通识大课，留的作业不少不多，一学期也就两三次。张艺兴抬眼看她，没说好，也没说不好。

张艺兴关了多媒体，直起身，瞄了一眼教室第一排门口的人，“你问我助教吧，看他给不给你过。”

小姑娘扭头看了一眼坐在角落的面无表情的人。那人虽英俊帅气身材出挑，但因为总是冷着一张脸，再加上从未有恋爱史传出，在外落了诸如“冰山院草”“高岭之花”之类的名号，唯独和小张教授跟课的时候显得柔和一点。

她鼓起勇气向他走过去，哪料那人回敬她一记带着冰碴的眼刀，小姑娘本来就有点底气不足，这下说话都不利索了，“我……那个……学长……”

张艺兴观察着小姑娘的反应，觉得可爱。他其实很想告诉她，他这个助教也就表面唬唬人，实则心软得要命，很好说话的。张艺兴收拾好了讲台，把教材扔给“高岭之花”，但话是说给小姑娘的，“两千五，不能再少了。”小姑娘勉强算完成任务，悄咪咪松了口气，拽着书包拉着同伴走了。

在点了日光灯的教室里，人文学院张艺兴副教授的助教是生化院研三的学生吴世勋，这是两人明面上的关系。在出了教室门的别处，人文学院张艺兴副教授的男朋友是生科院研三的学生吴世勋，这是别人不知道的关系。

理工学院的研究生给人文学院的教授当助教，论谁听了都会觉得奇怪。连同当事人第一次看到助教名单后面附着的学院系部的时候，甚至也想去问院领导，人文学院的研究生是都被发配到计算机院写代码了吗，怎么给他分了个生化院的学生来给他当助教。

但当他见到吴世勋的时候，他又忘记问了。原因也简单，如果说人是视觉动物，那张艺兴把这种特质发挥到了极限。吴世勋身高出挑，生了一副极好的骨相，锋利的下颌线，窄长的眼，高挺的鼻，平时看人有点厌世脸的意思，但这些合在一起的每一处都恰恰好长在了张艺兴的审美点上。况且，再遇即是缘分，他不愿意就这么随意地放开。

以至于后来张艺兴一度怀疑自己是不是对吴世勋就是一时见色起意，就算他们开始了，总有一天吴世勋会发现自己的肤浅，想抽身离开这一段一开始就并没有多少拿得出手的理由的感情。但他后来才明白过来，那不过是他给自己对于吴世勋心动这件事找的托词，也是给自己留的退路。除去脸蛋和身材，吴世勋的每一处都优秀，每一处都吸引他。

吴世勋看了一圈周围，没有熟面孔，语气欢乐，“实验室这一阶段的工作差不多要做完了，教授说批我们三天假，今晚上可以回家和学长一起吃饭。”

张艺兴早已毕业多年，也已经过了而立之年了，但因为他平时总是穿得简单休闲，一张小脸白净又嫩生，混迹在学生堆里也丝毫不显年纪。在学校里，同学都喊他“小张教授”，同级称的教授喊他“小兴”，但吴世勋却总喜欢在心情好的时候，没理没由的喊他“学长”。张艺兴问他吴世勋为什么这么喊，吴世勋笑着跟他打哈哈，“我们读同一所学校，我喊学长也没错，而且你既不‘老'，也不是我的‘师'。”撇开这点，更多的时候，两个人则是连名带姓的以全名相称。

张艺兴点点头，往旁边靠了靠，试图避开迎面而来大片的人群，“今天市里有个小型讨论会，我中午要和承办方吃饭，下午结束了就给你打电话。”张艺兴记得吴世勋前天回家的时候跟他说想吃他做的糖醋排骨了。

人走了一波又来一波，实在是避都避不开，张艺兴皱了皱眉，继续往更远、人更少的地方靠。不经意撇过去一眼，看到他们手里拿着的一叠简历，张艺兴才想起来停车场旁边的C栋今天正举办秋季双选会，难怪这会儿大波的学生正往那儿去。

一留心就会发现，这些学生人人都面色沉重地谈论着心仪的公司职位和毕设的开题报告，只有他和吴世勋讨论着接下来的行程和今晚的菜单，成了这里面格格不入的逆行人。

“一晃眼都快十一月了，我也没问你，都研三了，你申请学校的材料准备得怎么样了？”张艺兴按开了车锁，倚在车门边看着吴世勋。

吴世勋愣了一下，没正面答，“差不多吧，但也还没定好，各有各的优势，还要再考虑。”他把包递给张艺兴，三言两语岔开了话题，叮嘱他行车要注意安全，席间也不要贪杯饮酒。

张艺兴一一应了，从后视镜里看到吴世勋转身往回走了才发动车子。他其实一向不太主动过问吴世勋的学业，但今天看到这些即将毕业学生手里攥着的求职简历和谈论的话题，他心里突然就空了一下，因为吴世勋现在已经研三，也是他们其中的一员了。

在他和吴世勋这场仅仅不到半年的恋爱关系里，他过得太快乐太开心，差点忘了吴世勋是要离开这里的，是要往更远的地方走的。而这场踩着春天的尾巴开始的恋爱，从一开始就预告了他，应该是要有一场别离的。

吴世勋刚做他的助教是研二，和他在一起的时候也是研二。吴世勋每天都攥着大把的实验课题要忙，课程也排的满，每次来跟课都匆忙，他要离开的这种实感并不强烈。不过是度过了一个炎热的夏，入了秋，就突然变了天，这种将离未离的感觉也就随着秋意骤然浓烈了起来。

讨论会设宴在市中心的本帮私房菜馆里，张艺兴到的早，跟三三两两的熟人打完招呼，落了坐才发现席间的装饰花用的是栀子花，也不知道主办方是怎么在这个季节里找到的。

大束的雪白攒在一起，带着水露，翠绿做衬，香而不馥，朵朵都开得正好，张艺兴没由来地想起了吴世勋和他告白那天晚上。

吴世勋邀加班修论文的他去看花，看的也是一片白花，生化院承包的茉莉花田。

两个人都累了一天，沉默地沿着田埂走到花田深处，吴世勋突然就转过身来，向他告解了心意，说喜欢他，说他上学期在办公楼看见他的时候就喜欢了，说人文学院的助教位置是他拜托院长才求来的，就为了多看他几眼，多和他待一会，待到现在又实在待不住了，想要更多，想要知道他的心意。

一段话说得乱七八糟没因没果，张艺兴却听得清清楚楚，随即扫了一天的乏累开始认真思考起来。

其实那时候他和吴世勋的关系已经很近了，周末甚至会约在一起聊天吃饭、散步谈心。尚且不说他那时已经很敏锐地察觉到吴世勋对他是怀着其他心思的，就他自己而言，他不得不承认自己很欣赏吴世勋，各个方面各种意义上的，吴世勋这样的，对他来说真的很有吸引力。但张艺兴没想到吴世勋的表白来得这么快。

微热夜风混着茉莉花香徐徐，醉人得很，平时不近人情的冰山院草在自己面前羞红了一张脸。张艺兴没说好，也没点头，直直地盯着吴世勋，想在他脸上找到一分的怯懦不前，但只找到十分的热忱期待。

张艺兴突然非常不合适宜地想起了他小学时期。大课间活动的时候，班里所有人都去操场里玩游戏，只有他一个人躲在教室最后一排看书，小学毕业的时候他已经看空了学校小图书馆里的大半书架，他小小的借书证上戳满了小钢印，换了一本又一本，连收发室的看门老爷爷都说他看书看疯魔了。

隔了好几分钟，张艺兴回过神来，他觉得自己就快要被吴世勋看化了。他向吴世勋那边靠了靠，踮起脚落了一个轻吻在吴世勋的嘴角，张艺兴心跳得飞快，当吴世勋紧紧环住他的背的时候，他就知道自己这回才该是真的疯魔了。

虽面上没说一个字，吻也是主动的，但他那时的的确确是有犹豫的。

不是因为性向问题，他是个天生的同性恋，从高中发现自己的注意力总落在球场上那群挥汗如雨的同龄男生身上的时候，他就很清楚了。

也不是因为他和吴世勋的师生关系，吴世勋不叫他“老师”，他并不教授吴世勋任何课程，也没有和他有任何学术上的重合。更多的时候，他都是把吴世勋从自己的教学生活里剥离开来的，除了吴世勋和他跟课的短短四十五分钟里，他和吴世勋必须是逃不开的限定师生关系。在其余时间里，他都把吴世勋当做一个极具男性魅力的成年男人来相处，而且是一个极具男性魅力的、同时还十分吸引自己的成年男人。

不过是一段成年同性间你情我愿的恋爱，他扪心自问并无任何不妥出格的地方，所以他也并不避讳和吴世勋在校园里同行，就像刚刚那样，哪怕话题是极度私人的个人发展问题。

眼下研三的上半学期已过一小半，不管是出国继续深造，或是进入社会工作，吴世勋的去留问题也就不可避免地摆上桌面。他不是没有想过吴世勋继续保博在本校或者进就近的研究所，和他继续住在同一个城市，继续甜蜜，但吴世勋有多优秀，他未来的路在哪里，张艺兴知道，全生化院的导师教授都知道。

他和吴世勋还没确定关系的时候，和吴世勋闲聊时间里，话语间总避不开他正在参与或者已经完成的大型项目。张艺兴不学理科多年，甚至对国家的科研事业并不多加关心，但他还是能从晨间车载广播的只言片语里知道这些项目里的含金量是怎样。二十出头的少年人不掩自己的锋芒，说他的学术抱负，谈他的人生理想，那脸上的神采奕奕张艺兴怎么都忘不了。他为眼前这个少年感到无比骄傲，同时也疑问，这么优秀的人怎么就做了自己的助教。

刚确定关系的时候正值上一届学生的毕业季，两人也就吴世勋研究生毕业后的去向问题做了简单的讨论，那时吴世勋说的是出国继续深造，张艺兴没发表多余的意见，也当然说好，只是在心里想，这本就是吴世勋该走的路。

后来学期末开大会的时候张艺兴更加确定了这个想法。所有教授开表彰大会，总少不了吹嘘自己学生的环节，这种环节张艺兴一向不感兴趣，一般都是避而远之，但这次听到吴世勋名字的时候，他还是没忍住凑了过去。

那老教授是今年返聘回来的，年逾花甲就已经头发雪白了。提起吴世勋的时候中气十足，说国内几家做生物科技的顶尖私企携高薪来学校点名要吴世勋，现在就可以签三方，吴世勋没说好也没说不好，只是礼貌地接了材料，说自己已经做了出国留学再回国进国家实验室的打算，然后转身继续写实验报告了，隔天就有人发现那材料盖了泡面桶。老教授抹了一把胡子，满脸欣慰，大笑着说国家的科研事业后继有人了。张艺兴那时候就知道，吴世勋该是成大事的，而他不过是私自占去了他人生里的一小段。

张艺兴生在工薪家庭，父母文化不高，生活得愚笨又粗俗，打骂他是常有的事，小时候最常听的话就是家里如何如何不容易，要他听话懂事些。在同龄孩子里，他因为生得比一般小女孩还白嫩好看，在哪里都是极不合群的。读书方面他也不觉得是个多具天赋的人，至于后来他能走出家乡那个小县城，用他自己的话来说就是他突然开悟，勉强靠着不多的文学细胞努力念书，磕磕绊绊读到硕士就留任在了学校的体制内，安生当了老师，到现在也不过混个副教授的职称，闲时就写写剧本杂文，释放自己多余的精力。

他自己虽不是觉得外面的月亮更圆的那类人，他和吴世勋攻的一文一理，专业上也更是不相通，但他也清楚地知道吴世勋现在正处于他学术生涯的上升期，而国际视野中的学术氛围是吴世勋再往上走的不二选择。他在职工食堂偷听过生化院的同事们聊天，这也是吴世勋的导师们的给出的一致建议。

他确定自己是很喜欢吴世勋的，他虽可以做好等吴世勋出国学成归来的准备，但他做不出吴世勋要为他思念成疾的决定。吴世勋人生里最好的一段时光，他已经要走了一段独自享用，他不敢再祈求更多。现在他要做的，就是要把剩下那段时光的使用权重新交回到吴世勋手里，由他来决定。

实验第一阶段的汇报总结顺利完成，吴世勋脱了实验袍，松了口气。算算时间张艺兴那边应该差不多也结束了，想给他打个电话问问，又怕没结束打扰到他。

心里这正想着，他的带教导师纳了纳手里的材料，跟他搭话，“和你一组的小沈姑娘昨天跟我说，她准备好申请德国的学校了，她虽然不比你优秀，但贵在人特别有灵气，用得恰当的话，以后还是有很大发展空间的。”随即话头转到吴世勋身上，“那你呢？你决定好了没？”

吴世勋摇摇头，眉峰紧皱，又搬出今上午给张艺兴的一套说辞，“还没有想好，学校都各有优势，我还要再谨慎考虑。”

有点年纪的老教授都很喜欢吴世勋这幅略显少年老成的稳重模样，点点头，“也是，离交材料也还早，也不急，你好好想想，这事也确实大意不得。你要是有什么问题，也可以和我说，我虽不比高院长，但人脉还是可以的。”

吴世勋和教授道过别，出了实验楼。心里揣着事，后面有人跑步一脚深一脚浅踩碎了一地枯黄干脆的银杏落叶也没注意。好巧不巧，方才教授提过的小沈姑娘从后面追上来，问他，“我可听到了啊，你刚和教授在讨论学校了。勋神，明年这时候是在大不列颠还是美利坚啊？”小姑娘语气明朗，不像其他同学那样对这个冰山同学避之不及，反而上赶着往吴世勋这里凑。

吴世勋摇摇头，并不多分一个眼神给她，“还没定。”边说边给张艺兴拨电话。吴世勋单方面结束对话，小姑娘不恼也不气，唤了身边熟识的同伴去校门口新开的那家店里吃骨汤麻辣烫。

两人照例约在常去的生活超市门口见面。

张艺兴错开一步走在前面，吴世勋推着购物车在后面跟着。张艺兴从冷藏柜里拿了一盒精肋排询问吴世勋的意见，吴世勋一向奉行不做饭不发表意见的准则，说听他的就好。张艺兴索性不再问吴世勋，迅速挑完今天晚饭所需的食材，转到水果货架前面，挑了几颗火龙果放进去，最近秋燥厉害，又拿了几个润肺的雪梨准备熬梨汤。

刚要走，导购员立马就迎上来热心地介绍，说到今天所有的葡萄都是刚到的货，新鲜得很。从种植农场到冷链运输，说了一大串，张艺兴没好意思拒绝，选了一串大的、带着白霜的，品种是市面上最常见的巨峰，然后又旁边的冷柜里拿了一盒精品葡萄放进去，品种是茉莉香。

秋季上市的水果繁多，再加上大棚技术成熟，柚子桂圆雪梨柑子葡萄柿子，口感味道千差万别的各类果实都摆在货上任人采撷。张艺兴和吴世勋常买的是葡萄，但不同的是，张艺兴习惯的是酸甜皮厚的传统品种，而吴世勋偏爱脆生甜腻的引进品种，也就是大家口中常说的，葡萄和提子。

两个人第一次来超市的时候，也是在这个区域买水果。张艺兴问他还要不要吃什么，吴世勋说葡萄，张艺兴按自己的喜好选了一大串巨峰拿出冷柜，吴世勋摇摇头，拿了一串红提说，“是这个提子葡萄。”

张艺兴后来洗这两串葡萄的时候问吴世勋为什么不喜欢葡萄，吴世勋喂了一颗提子到张艺兴嘴里，反问他是不是很甜，而后才回答他，“因为葡萄会酸，这个不酸。”

那颗提子被张艺兴脆生地嚼碎了，正如吴世勋说的，比葡萄甜很多，没有一丝酸味。张艺兴彻底咽下去，觉得喉咙都在发腻，倒了半杯清水喝下去还是觉得甜，对着吴世勋摇摇头，“太甜了，我不喜欢。”

吴世勋睁大了眼，不相信有人竟然不喜欢甜提子，喜欢酸葡萄，吴世勋又不死心地喂张艺兴几颗提子，张艺兴还是摇着头去喝水，说还是太甜了，他不太喜欢。吴世勋有点失望，但转瞬就被锅里炖着的虎皮鸡爪转移了视线。自那以后两个人买葡萄都是买两串，一串巨峰，一串红提。

不过是提子和葡萄的区别，萝卜白菜，各有各的爱好，不必强求。但或许是因为吴世勋今天好几次被别人擅自“决定”了未来，心里有点窝火，莫名其妙说了句，“不要葡萄，我不喜欢葡萄。”

张艺兴疑惑地转过头，意外地看到了一张吴世勋的臭脸。但他也没把葡萄拿出来，只是在吴世勋排队的时候，又绕到零食货架的区域，拿了几块吴世勋常吃的巧克力回来。

“怎么了？不开心吗？”张艺兴扣好安全带，眼睛瞟着后视镜倒车出商场的地下车库。

吴世勋摇摇头，有些懊恼，“没有，没有不开心。”其实当他看到张艺兴手里拿着巧克力回来的时候，他就十分后悔自己说出那句酸不溜秋的话了，他没理由在张艺兴身上撒气。

两人都没再起新的话头，张艺兴也不想再问。满脑子还跑着下午讨论会上讲的内容，北京作协的几位老字号讲东西实在是深入浅出，西南几所高校的思路又走得又奇又利。整体综合听下来实在是比他预计的要精彩得多，想着待会晚上吃完饭还要再重新仔细地做一份整理出来备份。

吴世勋则盯着车上的那一个小小的兔子摆件兀自出神。他烦恼又矛盾的是，他还没想好要怎样讲，而偏偏所有人都在今天赶趟似的问他的去留。上午张艺兴说过的话，下午他的导师问过一遍，然后他的同学又问过一遍，所有人都默认他会出国再往深造，一直读下去。

虽然六个月前的自己也都这么认为的，但现在他又万分确定自己并不想再出国读博。原因有二，其一在他自己本身。

现在他身边的同学不乏有人早早就已明确自己的目标，一心一意奔着offer去，从私企到国企、从华西的研究所到本校的行政留任，好像每个人都有自己特别想要的东西。他自小受家庭氛围的熏陶，高中走化学竞赛拿到保送名额，从本科到研究生，他心无旁骛沉浸式念书，成绩也一直拔尖。他以为是自己热爱的就是生命的浩瀚，宇宙的无垠，但现在看来，似乎又不是。

其二在张艺兴，他从没这么喜欢过一个人。他喜欢张艺兴，从见第一面的时候就喜欢了。他遇上张艺兴完全是意料之外的事，他去教务处打印成绩证明，那天张艺兴恰巧就在。他穿着羊羔绒的短大衣，鼻梁上架一副银丝眼镜，手里拿着人文学院的成绩单往系统里录。可能是录的过程出了什么纰漏，突然反应过来，啪啪啪按delete全部删掉，然后站起来伸了个懒腰，又扶着腰悄悄地暗自叹了口气，然后往上推了推滑下来的眼镜腿儿，站在一片冬日的稀薄阳光里，兀自无奈又轻松地笑了笑。

吴世勋那时甚至不知道张艺兴是学校的老师，只当他是被拉来当壮丁的学生，还傻乎乎地喊他学长。但那个笑，吴世勋记了整整一个寒假，辗转问了人才知道那人原来是人文学院的张艺兴副教授。

抓心挠肺想了几夜，新学期第二周，吴世勋就找到了院长办公室，拜托了又拜托，保证了又保证，才帮他申请到了人文学院的助教名额。吴世勋一周跟课张艺兴三节，帮他考勤记录一次。

吴世勋天生理科脑，不太懂文学的东西，但他听张艺兴讲课是很认真的，也觉得张艺兴讲课是极好的。无需大段讲义，三言两语就拨开了文章的内核与思想，再加以自己的情绪润色语言，便能生动地传递给学生，最后结束的时候张艺兴总会不经意地看往他的方向看一眼。而这一眼，吴世勋无论接收多少次，都会让他感到一种类似于洗礼顿悟般透彻的醍醐灌顶。

他记得高中语文老师讲抒情文写作课，总爱说少年周遭都是带着光的，但吴世勋觉得张艺兴的周围才是浮着光的，甚至还有一双洁白的羽翅坠在他的身后，就像是那些西方壁画离描绘的那样，他如神明一般，毫无私心善待了三尺讲台下所有人。但吴世勋又忍不住想，但要是神明能再独爱于他一人就更好了。

除了和在教室里讲课的张艺兴见面，张艺兴其余时间的课表和时间安排吴世勋一概不知，而吴世勋大部分时间都待在实验室，在学校里他并没有和张艺兴碰面的机会。周末难得放松休闲的时间里，他便抓紧所有机会和张艺兴说上几句话，见上几次面，最后在茉莉花田前，他终于按捺不住向张艺兴告了白，最后换回他的一个带着香气的吻。

本就是双向，也都不是扭捏的人，情投意合的恋爱升温迅速，春季学期末的时候，吴世勋以学校宿舍不方便、假期租房麻烦为由取得了和张艺兴同居生活的入场券。

他和张艺兴一起度过了一段非常快乐的暑假。两人早晨各自出门，张艺兴开车去泡图书馆写剧本杂文，吴世勋搭地铁去研究所做项目实习，傍晚两人回家逛超市做饭，晚上相拥着对方，安心地沉沉睡去。

或许，吴世勋心里的那杆关于爱情和理想的天平就是从那时候就开始偏斜的。但他仔细又慎重地思量过了，理想高贵，爱情隽永，他并不是为爱情放弃了理想，而是把人生的规划里原本分给理想的时间和精力多匀了些许分量给他的爱情。

直到进了车库熄了火，吴世勋才聚拢飘忽的神，“今天你问我学校定下来了吗？我说还要再做考量。”吴世勋捏捏手指，如释重负地呼了口气，“但其实我现在已经不想再往下读了。”

张艺兴握着操纵杆的手捏紧了，他在超市里就看出来吴世勋今天有点小情绪，心里有猜测，但没往深了想。却没想到吴世勋一开口是因为这件事，“不想再往下读了是什么意思？”

“就是我不想出国了的意思。”吴世勋答。

“为什么？为什么不想出国了？我听你导师说你研究生的时候就该出国的。”张艺兴解了安全带，侧身去看吴世勋。这不是小事，他不知道是什么事让吴世勋有了这样的想法。

吴世勋点点头，没有否认，“是啊，他今天也是这么说的。”

“那你家里呢？你跟他们商量过没？”张艺兴搬出更大的一座山来。

这话让吴世勋着实顿了顿，恍惚闪过了父亲托举他到肩膀时的笑容，母亲在耳边唤他小名哄他入睡的嗓音，明明也才过了七八年，但好像已经遥远得是上辈子的事了。

见吴世勋不回答，张艺兴又追问上去，“那是为什么？什么时候决定的？”语气也越来越急，他知道吴世勋虽心软好说话，但在这类事上，他其实是决定了就没得商量的人。张艺兴心里的揣测跟视频弹幕似的闪过千万种，就连他最不想看到的那种也囊括在其中。

吴世勋这次回话回得很快，但他也没找出一个具体的时间节点，“我不知道，但我考虑了很久，总之这不是我一时冲动的决定。”虽说了不知道，但如果一定要他具体地说的话，也不是没有。大概是在研究所的实习结束的那一天吧。他做完了工作的最后交接，所里的研究员笑着打趣明年也要来发光发热给他们当劳力，他礼貌地道别，知道这是一种莫大的肯定。心里的欣喜还没来得及平静，刚走出门就又看到靠在车边抽烟的张艺兴正笑着朝他招手。那一刻他觉得，这样的生活似乎才是他真正想要的。

张艺兴没说话，盯着吴世勋的侧脸，等着他继续往下说。但吴世勋没看张艺兴，盯着前面一辆黑色沃尔沃的车屁股，“所有人都说二十一世纪是生物科技的世纪，生命科学的研究每年都有那么多人在前仆后继地做，一个项目没做完，一个课题没成果，后面自然会有人补上去接着做。”

“但其实做得好做到顶尖的人又是那么的少，大多数举世瞩目的发现都是很多人团队协作的结果，越往下读，越会发现这些研究是需要极高的天赋和创造力的。”

“这些东西再越往上了走、往深了走的话，对我来说只会越来越难。我在这方面是有天花板的，只是暂时还没有显现出来。但我知道自己的极限在那里，这是没办法改变的。”吴世勋拿出了他刚刚细细编纂过的理由。

“所以我不想再往下读了，现在就足够了。国内好几家顶尖的研究所还没来学校招人，包括我暑期去实习的那家。我也已经足做了万全的准备要加入他们的队伍。我相信，就算我没有读到博士的位置，我以后也能做一个很好的研究员。”

张艺兴沉在吴世勋的话里，没意识地跟着赞同点头，是啊，吴世勋那么优秀，他也相信吴世勋能做一个很好的研究员。

“而且我认为，出国以后的生活未必就会比现在更快乐。”吴世勋顿了一下，终于把视线移到了张艺兴脸上，认真又虔诚地望着他的眼睛，“以后的每一天，我都想和你在一起，我想留在你身边。”

两个人几乎是从进门就开始吻，连灯都没开就已经啃上了。吴世勋比张艺兴高一些，张艺兴便环着吴世勋的脖子借力去吻，吴世勋扔了手里的塑料袋，去环张艺兴的腰作支撑，张艺兴瘦，又不去健身房，肌肉都是含蓄的，连腰也是窄窄的一片，吴世勋都不敢太用力。

张艺兴唇珠丰盈，下唇又生得丰满，吻起来很有肉感，吴世勋忍不住叼着那一处使劲施虐吮吸。张艺兴也是发了狠地吻，直直往里探，两个人都有点收不住，越吻越深，从玄关转到客厅，从客厅转到沙发，吴世勋的手已经撩开了张艺兴的衬衫衣摆，贴上了光滑的背脊。

如何学会在接吻的间隙换气，这是每对情侣的必修课，但显然张艺兴学了这么久也没有学得很好。眼前已经出现了星星点点的黑斑，脑袋也开始昏沉，这是缺氧的征兆。吴世勋察觉到张艺兴呼吸的变化，把吻细细轻轻地落在张艺兴的下巴、喉结和锁骨上。

情欲是最原始的欲望，入了红尘，人皆有之，掩是掩不了的，拦也是拦不住的，对于此刻的吴世勋和张艺兴尤其更甚。

外头有莹莹的光照进来，在张艺兴的侧脸上流连不走。本就白的两颊皮肤因为缺氧呼吸不畅而染上深粉色，浓密的睫毛又被生理泪水濡湿，同时显出楚楚动人而又淫靡色气的违和姿态。吴世勋望着，吻又不自觉地落得更重了。

吴世勋反复用嘴唇去触张艺兴小巧的精灵耳，沉沉地喊他大名，“张艺兴，我想……”话只起了个主语就又打住了，明明方才他扑上去吻张艺兴的时候，他就想拽他的神明染不洁，拉他的恋人入极乐，但现在他又开不了口。

高热的呼吸喷薄在耳垂，瞬间酥麻了张艺兴半边身子，张艺兴从未像此刻这样喜欢自己耳侧这个敏感点，他意识焦灼地抚摸吴世勋的后背。

“嗯？你想？你想什么？”说完张艺兴又急不可耐地去寻吴世勋火热的唇舌。

明明两个人都知道接下来发生的事是不言而喻的。

同居三个月余，亲密事是常有的，但两人的欲望始终都中规中矩，只用亲吻就够，互相用手抚慰的事偶尔也有，但也不多。但今天在车内封闭空间那番话像是一记药效剧烈的催情药，把两个人都迷得目眩神迷，吴世勋从未像此刻这样渴望拥有，张艺兴也从未像现在这样不依不饶。

少年人旺盛的生命力体现在各方面，张艺兴手还搭在吴世勋的腰侧上，但仅仅是这样他就已经能感受到吴世勋竭力绷紧的小腹肌肉。明明自己也等不及了，张艺兴却突然起了恶趣味，曲起膝盖磨蹭吴世勋胯下那鼓囊囊的一包，几乎是同一时间，吴世勋的呼吸就变了调。

张艺兴一直都不是个多重欲的人，在同龄人中活得像个隐士，就算偶尔有需求也是自己潦草解决，不设任何假象的对象用于助兴，甚至在遇到吴世勋之前，他对于床上的那点事都是毫无热情可言的。

但此刻吴世勋望着他的眼神，他才知道情欲可以来得这么迅猛，就像在他身体里烧了一把火，烧破了他多年掩盖的假面，把肉和欲都直直地摆在了他面前，光是吻是不够的，身上的每一处都叫嚣着要与眼前这个正在自己身上作乱的人往更深的交合去。

吴世勋没说出口的，张艺兴都知道。虽然他在年纪上年长于吴世勋几岁，但他其实是很愿意给吴世勋的，只要吴世勋开口。他知道自己也是极度渴望吴世勋的，他对上下体位也并无太多执着，无论是进入还是承受的一方，他觉得都有各自的快乐，但他希望吴世勋能说出来。吴世勋又一路从他的下巴吻到喉结，张艺兴觉得痒，又问他一遍，“想要什么？你想要什么？”

吴世勋还专心地吻着张艺兴的喉结，他觉得简直自己没救了，连张艺兴声带发声所带来的震动他都觉得性感得要命。宽大的手掌继续摩挲在张艺兴的胸膛和肋骨上，又转去吻他的酒窝，箭已经在弦上，声音是染了情欲的沉和哑，内容直白又露骨，“我想要你，张艺兴，我想要你。”

目的达成，张艺兴终是心满意足地笑了。他牵着吴世勋的手掌摩挲过自己突出的髋骨，绕过自己窄瘦的腰际缓缓向后，最后轻轻按在自己的尾椎最后一节上，嘴巴贴着吴世勋充血发烫的耳廓，又亲亲他的耳垂，“好，如果你真的想要。”接下来这句几近是用气音在说了，“那你来上我吧。”

又情难自已地附加叫了吴世勋一声宝贝，在心里，悄悄的。

没让吴世勋知道。

润滑和安全套是吴世勋一早就备下的，就放在床头抽屉的最后一层里，几乎每晚都触手可及的地方，但张艺兴却从未发现过。

吴世勋正吻着张艺兴的胸口转移他的注意力，张艺兴视线落在吴世勋突出的肩胛骨上，问他，“什么时候买的？”吴世勋的吻流走到张艺兴的小腹，直言不讳地说，“我搬来那一天。”张艺兴揉了揉吴世勋的头顶，为自己的后知后觉感到抱歉。

酸痛的饱胀感大过于快感，不过才开始，张艺兴就拧紧了眉头，嘴唇疼得发白，额上也蒙了一层薄薄的冷汗，张艺兴死死掐着吴世勋的手臂，没有喊停。

但吴世勋还是有些不忍，张艺兴在他面前何时这么狼狈不堪过。他闻着张艺兴身上淡淡的体香，放缓了挺进，轻轻抽身往外退，张艺兴察觉到吴世勋的动作，奋力睁开被生理泪水糊住的眼睫，箍着吴世勋的脖子往自己身体里压。

人终究还是屈服于肉欲的生物，原始的本能适应得极快。消耗完第二个安全套的时候，吴世勋才抱着张艺兴去洗澡清理，换床单被套，又给他穿上干净的睡衣。张艺兴实在是累得睁不开眼了，软成了一摊水，任由吴世勋揽着他，只在最后一丝清明消散前，凑上去亲了亲他的下巴，然后彻底昏睡了过去。

张艺兴从吴世勋的怀里醒来的时候才刚过六点，窗帘没拉严实，隐隐透出城市彻夜不眠的霓虹灯光。吴世勋是抱着张艺兴睡的，这会儿手臂正环在他的背上，张艺兴等了一会儿，确定吴世勋呼吸均匀，才轻轻拉开了吴世勋的手，起身去阳台点烟。

他以前一直觉得吴世勋是会走的，吴世勋会出国读博，会遇见比自己好的、更让他心动的人，哪怕吴世勋撒娇说要和他同居的时候，他也是这么觉得的。吴世勋迟早都会走的，不是今天就是明天，吴世勋会离开他的，他不过是吴世勋生命里短短的一段。

可吴世勋在几个小时前信誓旦旦地说不想出国想要留在他的身边，两个人把该做的不该做的事也全部都做完了，他这颗恍惚的心又觉得他这篮酸葡萄是可以将爱酿成醇酒的。但短暂的欢愉过后，这种矛盾的心理又开始丝毫不减地、细细绵绵地折磨着他。

深秋夜风刺骨，张艺兴手里的烟只抽了一半就被风吹灭了，他也没再点，直接把烟摁进了烟灰缸，转身回屋了。

玄关的地上还放着他们从超市买回来的一大袋东西，糖醋排骨也没做，甚至他们连饭都没来得及吃。张艺兴把东西提到桌上，分门别类放进冰箱里，张艺兴揪了一颗葡萄吃进嘴里，有点酸，不过很好，他很喜欢。

他又翻出那盒茉莉香，揪了一颗，没洗，直接放进嘴里咬破嚼开了，和上次吴世勋说的一样，很甜，非常甜，就跟这场恋爱一样。张艺兴又接连吃了好几颗，口感意外的还不错。

管他呢，想不清楚就干脆不想了，起码在眼前这个将明未明的清晨里，他觉得提子好像也没那么糟糕了。张艺兴漱了口，又拉开吴世勋的手臂，在他赤裸又滚烫的怀里躺下了。

吴世勋行事麻利如风，就像当初和张艺兴告白同居一样，是想了就要说的人，说了就要做的人，他短短人生从来是都为自己想要的东西而努力，一腔热血，毫不畏惧。张艺兴也不知道吴世勋用了什么方法，当真就力排生化院的一众导师教授给出的出国建议，让他们心服口服地接受了吴世勋的决定，为自己争取到了研究所的笔试资格。

大雪那天，吴世勋正式向导师提交了毕设的开题，也以专业笔试第一的成绩被研究所通知了正式的面试时间。吴世勋蹲在实验室的角落给张艺兴打电话报喜，转瞬就委屈巴巴地说，实验出了点问题，有一组数据他需要整夜盯着，今晚不能回家了。

张艺兴笑着应他，是由衷的为他感到高兴，又问他晚上会不会撑不住就睡着了，吴世勋开玩笑说，“那我给你打电话，你跟我讲话我就睡不着了，你的声音我好像怎么听都听不够。”张艺兴宠吴世勋，真当就醒了一夜没睡，随时等着他的电话。

面试安排在十二月中旬。临近期末，张艺兴每天操心学生的毕业论文指导和期末试卷的出题，吴世勋的助教工作则已经由新的研究生接过，他全心全意投入到面试准备和毕设实验，两个人甚至忙得不能在同一张桌上吃早餐，见面的时间也只在深夜里的吻。

冬至已至，圣诞未来，吴世勋的一颗心终于落地一半，他收到了面试通过的消息。但进入研究所要准备的材料不比出国少，一环扣一环，吴世勋在学校和研究所两头跑了好几趟，直到最后一道政审材料交上去的时候，才算告一段落。为研究所的事奔波一个月，吴世勋脑子里绷着的弦也总算松了松。

只要几个月后他安全度过试用期转正，他就正式成为祖国伟大的科研事业里的一颗小小螺丝钉了，而那时的张艺兴仍站在三尺讲台上讲着他的课。在黄昏傍晚，他们结束一天的工作，回到他们春夏秋冬蜗居的小小房子里，吃一餐饭，看一部剧，接一个吻。

性事是食髓知味的，对于热恋的情侣更加适用。又是一夜揺破红床，吴世勋一改往日的温柔，凶悍了半宿，半哄半骗地邀张艺兴同他去市郊的礼汾小镇上滑雪，庆祝这一阶段性的胜利，以告别他们这年的最后周末，迎接他们即将到来的崭新纪年。

张艺兴仍在浸在余韵里，虽已经被吴世勋这个浪漫的跨年提议迷得心动不已，但他还是推拒说自己不太会滑，吴世勋亲亲张艺兴的头顶，说那刚好，他滑得很好，可以教他，连教练都不用请。

元旦前两天，早晨七点半，相依相偎的两个人接连醒来，吴世勋低下头在张艺兴的唇上轻轻吻了一下，“早。”

昨夜睡前在下雪，这样的天气并不适合滑雪。吴世勋起床第一件事就是查看天气，拉开窗帘，纷纷扬扬下了整夜的雪此刻已经彻底停了，外面是白茫茫的一片，碧空如洗，不见一片云，而楼下已经聚了几个小孩子在捏雪人儿。张艺兴压了压睡得翘起来的头发，虚着眼睛趴在床边，笑意明显，“看来今天是个好天气。”

吴世勋去洗漱完去看邮件里订阅的学术期刊，张艺兴则转到厨房去准备早餐。晨间的脑力锻炼目标在十五分钟内完成，吴世勋从后面环住张艺兴的腰，低头去嗅他身上清新的须后水味道，“今天早上吃什么？”

张艺兴把小半碗淀粉水倒在平底锅里，盖上玻璃锅盖，拖着吴世勋往右边挪了半步，就这这个姿势蹭了蹭吴世勋， “虾仁锅贴，牛肉馄饨，米浆，还有黄瓜酱菜。”

下雪后的路况不佳，到达小镇的时候已经是下午一点多。吴世勋提议先吃点东西再滑，但张艺兴看得出来吴世勋一到雪场状态就变了，而丰盛早餐带来的饱腹感并没有消失，张艺兴摇摇头，说，“我不饿，今天天气好，可以多滑一会儿。”

假期是奢侈的，牙缝里挤出来的跨年旅行，工作日两人就必须返回。遂只在山上定了两夜住宿，木屋民宿，恰好供情侣两人住，有点类似于瑞士的chalet。

简单出游两人都只带了保暖的衣物，板子和雪具装备都是直接在滑雪场租的，张艺兴只会滑双板，吴世勋原本习惯滑单板，也换成了双板。

乘着缆车上山的时候，吴世勋搜索存档了雪场各个区域的紧急求援电话。而张艺兴就一直抱着板子趴在窗边看着小镇的雪景，这是他第一次和吴世勋这样出来玩，虽然他滑雪滑得不好，但他还是很兴奋的。

礼汾小镇名义上说是小镇，但地界是很大的，现在已经完全开发成了滑雪度假区，百分之九十的面积都是做了路标的滑雪场，上百条的雪道密密麻麻，正式进入雪季已有段时间，再加上临近年末假期，来的人并不算少。

低处的平地上的人变成一撮一撮的，像黑蚂蚁，越往高处走树越密，高大油绿的针叶林被白雪裹着，像圣诞树，林间不时传出几声滑雪板嗖嗖撩过雪地的风声，粉雪被扬起来很高，那里几乎都看不到人了。

“我很久没滑雪了。”张艺兴收回视线，兴奋归兴奋，心里多多少少还是有些发怵的。吴世勋轻轻捏了捏他的手，“没关系，有我在，我教你。”

张艺兴说自己滑得不好不是谦辞，他上次来这里的时候甚至还没有开发出来，只有小小的一块区域开发供游客赏雪看景。上板后吴世勋也发现张艺兴确实有些技艺生疏，好在吴世勋是个好老师，极有耐心地手把手教，从重心到姿势，再到发力，样样亲授，事无巨细。

到后来张艺兴真的也能在人多的绿道上滑上一会儿，吴世勋就一直在后面跟着他，快到斜度稍大的地方他就加速绕到张艺兴的侧面，鼓励他说，“别怕，我在你身后。”然后再放缓速度跟在张艺兴后面，看着他，一路护着他到终点。

张艺兴从开始的战战兢兢到后来也觉得滑雪是真的快乐，但他到底体力还是跟不上吴世勋，滑了两趟就已经彻底脱力、精疲力尽，摘了护目镜看东西都觉得要雪盲了，索性就直接脱了板子，在山顶卖咖啡甜点的小屋里坐着暖身子。

吴世勋本就为滑雪而来，自然是还没有滑过瘾的，送张艺兴到咖啡屋后，他又重新回到了雪道上。这次他离开了张艺兴滑的绿道，选了一条途径咖啡屋的红道俯冲下去。

板刃切开雪道，扬起的粉雪，耳边呼啸而过的风声，极速略过的身影，脱离地面的失重感，那种久违的至高的快感重新占领了吴世勋的身体。

朝南窗边位置的视野极佳，张艺兴刚好能看见吴世勋那道的中段，本来大家都包得像粽子一样，谁也认不出谁，但吴世勋偏偏就在经过咖啡屋的时候要远远地往张艺兴的方向看一眼，张艺兴便就知道，那人是吴世勋。

吴世勋滑雪的样子很好看，流畅又潇洒，连张艺兴这种技术菜鸟都觉得他每一个动作都做得干净利落，走刃和回转也做得极其漂亮。

这类体育活动是很容易有瘾的，天色将暗，又飘起小雪来，能见度急剧下降，吴世勋脱下板子的时候仍是意犹未尽的。他揉了揉隐隐发疼的膝盖，往灯明的方向走。

返回咖啡屋，张艺兴仍在那里等他，只是人却趴在桌子上睡着了。脸蛋枕在并不柔软的滑雪服上，嘴巴无意识地张了个小口，桌上还摆着吃了一半的三明治和半杯没喝完的咖啡。

吴世勋没舍得叫醒他，只是搓热了手指碰了碰张艺兴的耳朵尖，问店员要了一条毛毯搭在张艺兴的身上，又要了杯热可可，把张艺兴剩下的半个三明治吃完了。

人生再得意也不过是如此了。

雪越下越大，吴世勋不得不叫醒了张艺兴，两人坐着雪场的接驳车往定好的民宿走。张艺兴睡了个囫囵觉，精力回拢，去拨吴世勋怀里抱着的雪具上融化的雪水，笑着问他，“滑得开心吗？”

车在行进中，里面没开灯，只有外面的路灯光透进来，却把张艺兴的一双眸子照得发光透亮，连酒窝也盛满了星光。吴世勋望着他，眼里漾开一片柔情，“开心，真的很开心。”但他心里却想的是，要不是在外面，我开心得现在就要吻你。

和山上的单调滑雪区全然不同，小镇上的购物区灯火通明，纪念品商店、生活用品商店、餐饮店，一间间排列紧密，供游客消遣，也为园区营收。

这回张艺兴没问吴世勋想吃什么，两人角色调换，他乖乖跟着在吴世勋屁股后面走。等坐下点好单了，一向要求吴世勋同他一起健康饮食的张艺兴才发现，自己跟着吴世勋进了一家韩式烤肉店。

先端上来的是热量极高的韩式料理，调味炸鸡、牛脑汤饭、芝士海鲜拉面。紧接着各类荤素烧烤材料也摆上了桌，蒜蓉五花肉、牛舌、牛肋眼肉、对虾、金针菇、口蘑。张艺兴看着大大小小的碗碟堆满了小小的方桌，又看着吴世勋兴致勃勃地往烤盘里放肉，把到喉咙口的话生生咽了回去。

果不其然，两个人出门的时候已经撑到想扶墙，张艺兴看着吴世勋故作淡定地在柜台结账，结结实实打了个饱嗝，末了还拎回一只陶壶。这会儿雪势渐小，两人没上接驳车，要了一份园区的地图，打算边往回走边消食。

雪夜里镇子很漂亮也很浪漫，金银的彩灯把小镇变成了童话世界，人们穿成五彩的雪人缓缓穿行在其中。

两人沿木廊台阶拾级而上，小雪缓缓落到肩上、发顶上，静载一路，竟生出他们一夜就能走到白头的错觉。行到人少的地方，张艺兴主动去牵了吴世勋的手，火热的掌心，两人十指紧紧相扣。

木廊快走到尽头的时候，有一只脏脏的小橘猫从栏杆外侧朝里走进来，半拖着后腿一瘸一拐，走得重心不稳颤颤巍巍，最终停在了一处矮灌木下面瑟瑟发抖。

吴世勋放开了张艺兴，蹲下去轻轻唤它。小猫有点怕生，但还是试探性地舔了舔了吴世勋的手心，吴世勋朝张艺兴撇撇嘴，“它好像受伤了。”又回过头去摸它脏兮兮的毛发，小猫仰起头发出一声很尖细的叫声，“很饿吧？但很抱歉我没有带吃的哦。”

下午搜索救援电话的时候，吴世勋顺手存了附近动物救助中心的电话，没想到在此刻真的就派上了用场。

中心的人来得很快，带了猫笼子和猫薄荷，还有一条小毯子，工作人员检查了小猫的伤势，跟他们道谢，“谢谢你们啊，幸好有你们这样的好心人，不然它很可能挺不过今晚了。”

吴世勋表示只是顺手打个电话，不必道谢，但眼睛仍是盯着小猫的，“我看它脖子上没有铭牌，也没有牵引绳，是一只流浪猫吗？”

许是因为吴世勋一直盯着小猫没转眼，工作人员当他是喜欢，有意引导性地说道，“看情况应该是的，我们这个求救助中心主要就是救助小镇里的野生动物，还有就是这些流浪动物。我们也负责它们的领养，领养它们不要钱，但要办齐正规手续，我们也会定期视频回访，如果先生有兴趣的话，可以来看看有没有合眼缘的。”

工作人员带着小猫走了，张艺兴看着那小猫刚刚停留过的地方，世间无家的流浪动物千千万万，这小猫是其中幸运的一只。他又看看仍半蹲在地上的吴世勋，这个单纯美好的小孩，虽面上冷淡，但总对周遭一切都怀有美好善意，永远满腔真挚，永远心怀希望，这世间独一个，且是他的恋人，他也太幸运。

张艺兴情难自已地揉了揉吴世勋的头顶，触到一手融化的雪花，语气柔软，“吴世勋，我们养一只猫吧。”

木屋后院是带一个小小的汤池的，被风雪抽打了一天的疲累都能在它的温热中消散。

张艺兴换了浴衣战战兢兢站在池边，迟迟不敢进去，结果被吴世勋一把拉下了水，水花四溅，两个人都被温热的池水浇了一脸。

仍在下的碎雪，相恋温存的眷侣，云雾氤氲的温泉，烤肉店送的那壶玫瑰米酒，这会儿正好应时应景，两人已经没功夫再上岸拿杯子，索性就以嘴以唇互相渡酒。

淡粉色的液体在口腔里推来推去，咽不下去的就顺着唇角往下淌，但张艺兴的皮肤比酒更红，也比酒更醉人。泡温泉解乏的意义已经不在，吴世勋抱起张艺兴往屋里走，接下来又该是一桩消耗体力的极乐事。

体力活加上体力活，两人都睡到日上三竿才醒，这一趟短暂的跨年旅行并没有特意安排行程，两人依旧还是滑雪。

张艺兴被吴世勋牵着上雪道，与他一起同滑绿道，三趟下来，张艺兴自觉已经可以很好地掌握板子，他摘了护目镜，推着吴世勋往另一边走，“你去那边滑吧，别跟着我了。我自己一个人慢慢滑，可以的。”

吴世勋犹豫了一下，替张艺兴拨了拨额前的碎发，“那我走了，你慢慢的，小心点，有事就叫我。”

这年的最后一天，就这样悄悄溜走了，在滑板间，在风声间，在雪花间，在一来一去间。

吃晚餐的时候，服务员极为热情介绍说今天镇子上有一年一度的跨年倒计时，紧接着就是长达半小时的花火大会，热闹得紧，浪漫得很。

吴世勋不以为然，专心对付餐盘里的烤龙虾，倒是一向不爱凑热闹的张艺兴就非要拉着吴世勋去看，吴世勋怕夜深太冷会冻感冒，说不去，可最后还是拧不过坚持的张艺兴。

广场中心人头攒动，两个人穿着厚厚的冲锋羽绒，跺着脚取暖，围在一圈兴致勃勃的游客里一起盯着倒数的大屏幕。说不要去的也是吴世勋，倒数十个数的时候喊得最起劲的也是吴世勋。

姹紫嫣红的俗气烟火在新年钟声敲响的归零瞬间准时绽开了，人群愈发吵闹起来，朝着天空喊出了花样百出的祝福。张艺兴彻底被热闹的氛围感染，他踮起脚附在吴世勋的耳边，用无比虔诚的语气说，“吴世勋，新年快乐。”

“张艺兴，新年快乐。”吴世勋侧过头吻住了张艺兴朝他扬起的唇，手臂彻底拥住了他，挡住了后面来的好奇视线。

他在一片欢呼声里说，“愿新年，胜旧年。新的一年，万事顺遂。”

“万事顺遂。”

哪怕生活再艰难，哪怕愿望多少次落空，只要在这新旧交替之伊，人们永远满怀着希望，永远勇敢地向着新的一年前进。所有人都天真地求得那一刻的圆满，伟大的科学家，平凡的螺丝钉，无一例外。

新年的第一天，两人几乎是被手机连环震醒的，吴世勋睡觉习惯关机，以为是闹钟，清梦被扰有点起床气，抬手就要去按灭手机。怀里的人却捞过手机接了起来，但在接起的两秒后就立刻抽离了他的怀抱，随意抓了件衣服，去了窗边。

通话时间不长，张艺兴全程沉默地听完了，没说一句话，吴世勋不明所以，倒头继续睡觉。张艺兴在洗手间点了一支烟抽完，然后整理洗漱。等他再次回到房间的时候，吴世勋正坐在床头穿衣服，用内线联系民宿提供今天的早餐服务。

张艺兴使劲抹了一把脸，发现自己下巴上已经冒了一圈扎手的胡茬，而刚刚自己洗漱的时候竟然没有察觉。他尽全力扯了个笑，但是并不自然，“睡醒了？吃完早餐收拾一下东西就走吧。”

吴世勋意识到张艺兴的语气不对，翻叠被子的手停了下来，“怎么了？”

“先去吃早餐。”说完张艺兴就往客厅里走了，他以为自己没所谓，可真到这一刻了，他还是没敢正面答。

就在他们在这个安静又吵闹的小镇里相拥而吻迎接他们的新年的时候，远在两百公里外的学校已经闹翻了天。

这年的最后一天，所有人都在为新的一年祈福许愿的时候，一篇名为“生化院的冰山院草吴世勋和人文学院副教授张艺兴乱搞师生关系”的匿名帖于晚上十一点在校园论坛里悄悄发布。帖子里极度扭曲了张艺兴和吴世勋的关系，一场成年人间你情我愿的恋爱变成了肮脏的利益交易，用尽了诸如“基佬”“师生乱伦”“颠倒阴阳”“斯文败类”的吸睛字眼，另还“证据确凿”的配了两张图，意在证明这则劲爆的桃色新闻并不是空穴来风。

虽是假期，但学校方面反应的极快，第二天一早就联系人删掉帖子，但时间点特殊，网络流量极大，还是有好事多舌的学生截了图，存了照片在私底下悄悄流传。有认识他们的学生们在校园里窃窃私语，说他们早就看见张艺兴和吴世勋上课下课都出双入对，本来单纯以为他们只是关系好，没想到原来是这种见不得人的关系。也有一切跟着五官跑的学生，表示非常支持二位的神仙恋情，也十分欣赏他们勇敢追爱的勇气，甚至迅速在学校论坛里盖起了CP楼。

更多不知道事情全貌的人，则是听了大概，编造了多个不同的故事版本作为自己社交的谈资。什么男教授胁迫院草发生关系不然就要卡他毕业，院草主动勾引教授以换取出国留学便利。关于照片的版本则更加离谱，什么两人在课后的空教室里调情被监控拍下，在办公室酣战被来批请假条的学生路过拍下，各种香艳故事在顷刻间就传得沸沸扬扬。

钱钟书先生在《围城》里说，“流言这东西，比流感蔓延的速度更快，比流星所蕴含的能量更巨大，比流氓更具有恶意，比流产更能让人心力憔悴。”写的大概也就是这么个意思了。

真正的故事版本有且只有吴世勋和张艺兴两人知道，而煞有其事的配图照片，一张不过是两人同在一间办公室里伏案统计学生的平时成绩，另一张则是他们并肩站在超市水果货架前挑选水果而已。除了两人凑在一起的脑袋尖和吴世勋搭在张艺腰上的手略显亲密温馨，其余的任何一处都谈不上香艳情色。

吴世勋一路把车开得飞快，几乎是踩着限速飚，张艺兴说了很多次行车注意安全，吴世勋嘴上答应着，但没有一点降速的意思。他不是害怕也不是慌张，只是觉得荒唐又愤怒，愤怒的是他和张艺兴的隐私就这样被人在网络间转载，荒唐的是世人竟仍以议论他人之私事而倍感快乐。

两个人的电话短信仍是响个不停的，吴世勋和张艺兴一条没回，索性把两部手机都关了机，扔在中控上不管了。吴世勋目视前方毫不动摇，张艺兴则坐在副驾驶上僵着脖子看着吴世勋几近青筋暴起的侧脸，抿着嘴巴一言不发。

路过服务区的时候，张艺兴强行要求吴世勋停车休息半小时，“睡会吧，昨天折腾一晚上了，不累么。”张艺兴把温热的手掌附在吴世勋的眼睛上，又轻轻捏了捏吴世勋的手掌，就像在滑雪场时，吴世勋对他做的那样，“没事的，有我在，别怕。”

吴世勋站在院长办公室，斟酌了一下称呼才敲门，得到回应之后才恭恭敬敬地喊人，“叔叔。”

人人都知道生化院的高院长和吴世勋的关系不一般，旁人只当是高院长惜才，却不知道两个人还有一层非亲非故的叔侄情分。

吴世勋出生高知家庭，自幼在蜜里长大，母亲是古琴演奏家，父亲曾是国家某导弹工程里的总师，两人神仙眷侣，琴瑟和鸣。奈何在吴世勋十四岁那年，一家人出游遇上车祸，夫妻二人在车祸里双双丧生，只有吴世勋捡回一条小命，落了一身的毛病。和吴父是多年挚友的高院长见不得吴世勋一个小孩子孤苦伶仃，逢年过节便把吴世勋接到家里，待他如亲侄子。

“给我一个合理的解释。”高院长迎面丢来一叠花花绿绿的印刷纸。吴世勋这才反应过来，恐怕不光是网络论坛，连学校的公示栏都被贴了大字报。

吴世勋愤怒更甚，直视着院长两鬓的白发，全然承认，“我和张艺兴教授确实是在交往，但除了照片，其他内容一概不属实。”

“你态度还挺坚决。”高院长嗤笑了一声，“我说你怎么研究做的好好的，就上赶着要去给人文学院的教授当助教，我当你是去陶冶情操，感情是和人教授看对眼了，给人投怀送抱去了。”

吴世勋狠狠皱了皱眉，为阴阳怪气的粗俗说辞感到不快，“虽然我和张艺兴教授的关系不被当前的法律所承认，但我认为这并不构成我此刻被约谈的理由，以及我们被侵犯隐私权的理由，当下之急应该是先找出散播谣言的人。”

高院长大手一挥，“这个你不用操心，一码归一码，学校法务部不是吃闲饭的，我们现在是在说你的问题。”继而抓住了吴世勋话里的一点，“你还知道这是法律不承认的啊？你要是早跟我说你要来这一出，那你当初就该继续往下读啊，干脆就出国啊，国外风气难道不比这里开放吗？你就是和那个谁要去白宫前面扯证宣誓我都管不着。你坐这儿跟说半天什么家国情怀，扯什么为国家奉献青春，有个狗屎的屁用！”

一辈子兢兢业业为学生前途打算的高院长，对已故老友的独子也是倾尽了一切心血。从学业到事业，他也真的是为吴世勋争取了很多，当初吴世勋来找他说他不出国了，要进研究所的时候，他当吴世勋一番话说得豪言壮语信誓旦旦，却没承想这里面还有这层意思。这下心急了什么狠话都往吴世勋身上泼，也顾不得拿捏分寸了。

“叔叔，我并不认为进入研究所工作会比出国差，你也说过，国家的科研事业正在蓬勃发展，我在哪里都可以——”

一段谈话终于说到核心的地方，高院长第一时间里揪心的就是这件事，直接出声打断他，“研究所？那你知道你要进的研究所是什么地方吗？”高院长不断搓着一支烟的过滤嘴，烟丝都要搓出来，“你材料已经全部交齐了吧？那你现在觉得你有几成把握他们能批你过政审？还有你爸妈呢？你想过吗？他们同意你这么做吗？”

吴世勋一时心惊肉跳，但面上还是开着玩笑的，“国内的研究所不止这一家，而且不是有叔叔吗？”但后半句着实让吴世勋眼皮狠狠跳了跳，他努力让自己语气坚定，“至于爸爸妈妈，如果他们还在，我相信他们也会支持我的。”

“好，就算我本事通天，就算你夹着尾巴进了研究所，那学校里的闲言碎语呢？唾沫能淹死人，你想过吗？你要同学们怎么想？老师们怎么想？”

“我没有权利让他们闭嘴，但我不在乎别人怎么说。”吴世勋这时仍是梗着脖子的。

高院长的语气几近悲怆了，“好，你不在乎，好，这些你都不在乎！那张艺兴呢？他不是你二十多岁的小年轻了。”

“你要他将来怎么在这里教书？！要他被学生戳着脊梁骨说他是和学生搞同性恋的变态吗？！要他一辈子都因为你为他放弃自己的前程而活在自责愧疚之中吗！？”

比起这边腥风血雨的一场对峙，那边人文学院的战况显然平静得多。人文学院的徐院长是个刚过四十的知性女性，平时说话都是温温柔柔的，不免让人卸下防备心。

她给张艺兴泡了一杯浓茶，递到他手心里，“学校里现在到处都传得沸沸扬扬的，生化院的高院长一早就找我谈过了，我没多说，我先想听听你的说法。”

高热的玻璃杯烫蚀手心，说他没有反应是假的，但此刻要他坦白，他却又不知道怎么说了，“我和吴世勋确实是在交往，但帖子里的东西都是唬人的，我和他就是正常的恋爱关系。”

徐院长点点头，语气平和地转了话头，“今天高院长跟我说，吴世勋从小写作文的梦想都是想当他爸爸那样的科学家，可老天不长眼，他们一家人出车祸就剩他一个。他也倒是一直争气，一路参加竞赛保送我们学校，本科毕业的时候什么都准备好了要出国，可又因为旧疾复发做手术，他跟高院长和那边学校协调了又协调，最后还是没能走成。”

这突如其来的一记温柔刀把张艺兴剐得鲜血淋淋，他说不出话来。这些吴世勋从来没和他讲过，没讲过他的父母，没讲过他的车祸，没讲过他的不健康，更没讲过他的壮志未酬。

徐院长温柔地注视着张艺兴，似乎是在等他说些什么，但张艺兴依旧没说话，思绪有些出神。

他想起了那个吴世勋没有回答的问题，想起了吴世勋说他已经不想再往下读了，想起了吴世勋说做到最好最顶尖的人那么少，想起了吴世勋说他是有天花板的、是有极限的，想起了吴世勋那句“我想留在你身边”。

等了一会儿，徐院长又继续说，“今天研究所那边做政审的人一早往学校就打了电话询问情况，高院长的消息压得很实，只说是学生间的恶意谣言，情况尚未核实。”

“小兴，招你进来的时候是我面试的你，别人都大谈人生理想，谈文学抱负，好像只有你不争不抢，无欲无求的。”

“那你现在把他逼到这个地步上，你又是怎么想的呢？”

一声轻语终于惊醒梦中人。

张艺兴突然为自己那句自以为是的“有我在”羞得无地自容，他猛地从沙发上站了起来，热茶烫了满手也毫无知觉。

吴世勋进门的时候灯是灭的，以为张艺兴不在，进屋开了灯才发现张艺兴站在阳台上抽烟。张艺兴听到动静，掐了烟，裹了裹身上的外套，神色平常如往常每一天晚上，甚至还带点笑，“一天都没吃东西了，先吃饭吧。”

话一出口，吴世勋一颗摇摇欲坠的心霎时间就断了线，没了归处，狠狠往下沉。

晚饭做得很丰盛，两荤两素一汤，都是吴世勋平日里喜欢的，盛在他们一起在宜家挑选的骨瓷餐具里。吴世勋没有食欲，心里也堵得难受，却还是乖乖吃完，只因他心里明白，这应该是张艺兴给他做的最后一顿饭了。

剩饭剩菜全部喂给垃圾桶，弄脏的碗碟留给洗碗机。两个人吃完饭有吃水果的习惯，和往常每一天晚上一样，张艺兴端了一小碗红提出来递给吴世勋，“这个季节的新鲜提子不好买了，我跑了好几家店才买到的。”

不知怎么的，吴世勋竟然从张艺兴语气里听出一丝撒娇抱怨。他接过碗，拿了一颗吃到嘴里，满是甜腻的汁水，苦得要命。

张艺兴始终笑着注视着吴世勋，就像吴世勋向他告白那晚，张艺兴也是始终笑着注视着他。

直到吴世勋吃完最后一粒红提，把空碗放在茶几上，张艺兴意识到，他这回是真真切切地明白过来，吴世勋要离开他了。兴许是心里早早就做过了预想，比起悲痛难舍，他一直坎坷不定的心忽地就这么平静下来了。

吴世勋那么爱吃甜提子的人，陪他酸了那么久，而他一个吃惯了酸葡萄的人，也该从这场甜梦中醒过来了。

“吴世勋，我第一次见到你的时候，你站在办公室门口喊我学长，还问我能不能你进来，我朝你招手开玩笑说你帮我录成绩我就让你进来，你连我是谁都不知道，就傻乎乎地帮我录了。后来你当我助教，我说请你吃饭，你什么理由都不问，也就跟着我走了。”

“我们住在一起，一起逛超市做晚饭，我问你想吃什么菜，我拿排骨你说好，我拿牛肉你也说好，我拿鱼虾你还说好，我说什么你就是什么。那这次你也听我的。”

吴世勋抬头注视着他，没有说话。

张艺兴定了定神，语气平静，“吴世勋，出国念书吧。”

这算是正式的告别吗？那一刻吴世勋想。若是的话，是不是太平淡了，但好像张艺兴在他面前从来都是这样的，为他买好巧克力，提醒他交通安全，为他做好做一餐饭，为他洗好一碗红提。他们之间甚至没有过一句正式的“我爱你”，就连告白都只有一句“喜欢”。

在十几个小时前，他们在绚丽的花火里相拥接吻，在互述新年快乐顺遂如愿，在讲明年世界多么精彩，可他们此刻竟是在说分开。

吴世勋突然感恩，多谢上帝的慷慨，让他们曾有机会畅想未来。

于某一瞬间，吴世勋在心里甚至起了带张艺兴私奔到世界尽头的疯狂念想，什么都不管了，什么也不要了，他只想带着张艺兴逃到新的一年里去，逃去那个他说的万事顺遂里去。

但是他知道，他不能，哪怕他再做多少次努力，最后他还是不能将张艺兴留在他身边了。吴世勋望着张艺兴始终含笑的眼睛，说，“好，我答应你。”

张艺兴起身走到吴世勋身边，抱了抱他，嘴唇附在他的耳边，轻轻地，柔柔地，“吴世勋，你不要等我。”

我爱你，我的宝贝。张艺兴又额外附加了一句，在心里，悄悄的。

不敢让吴世勋知道。

吴世勋抱紧了张艺兴，他轻轻拨了拨心中的那杆天平，他听到了自己灵魂轰然倒塌的声音，漫天尘雾侵蚀了他的身体。他盯着头顶那盏刺眼的灯，他努力想挤出一个笑，却不自觉地淌了满脸的泪，他再次说，“好，我答应你。”

元旦一过，学校正式结课宣布进入考试周。吴世勋在张艺兴去学校监考的时候迅速收拾好行李离开了，他甚至没有和张艺兴说再见。因为他一直觉得说过再见的人是不会再见的，而爸爸妈妈和他在病床前太过郑重地说了再见，所以他们几乎不来他的梦里看他。

张艺兴拎着一兜水果回家的时候，吴世勋的东西已经全部被他收走了，张艺兴笑了笑，吴世勋果然做什么都风风火火的，告白是，同居是，连离开也是。第二天小区物业清洁阿姨晨起打扫的时候，在垃圾桶旁边发现了一兜新鲜水果，个个水灵好看，问了一圈，都找不到主人。

期末考结束，张艺兴加班加点地泡了三天机房，把手上所有课程试卷批改计分，按百分比折算平时成绩提交录入系统，又把手上的带教毕业生分别拜托给了几个熟识的同事，然后在一个阳光明媚的下午向学校提交了辞职申请。

校长知道他意已决，但还是问他，”不再留吗？”

张艺兴摇摇头，说，“不了，不留了。”

离开这座城市北上之前，张艺兴又一个人开车去了一趟礼汾小镇。那天立春，明明还在倒春寒，沿途的桃花却竞相落了满地的缤纷色彩，纷纷扬扬，下了场粉色的大雪。

不再教书的张艺兴做了职业编剧，电影、电视剧、广播剧、视频脚本，他都不挑，什么本子他都写一点。对于这行，张艺兴说不上多喜欢，也没有过人的天赋，但他和文字打交道多年，只剩点笔头功夫，除此之外，他也想不出自己还有什么拿的出手的。

他写的第三个剧本是全年龄广播剧，录制第二期的时候，其中一个主役突发声带息肉要做手术，一时找不到替补的声线，策划统筹急得到处抓瞎，问他要不要试试看。

张艺兴是土生土长的南方人，发音咬字不明显，要做这一行，要克服的困难比一般人多得多。但他还是想了想说，我试试吧。只因为他想起来有人曾经在电话那头说，你的声音我好像怎么听都听不够。

入行配音三年半，他录制了第一部同时担任主役和编剧的商剧，启用完完全全的原创剧本，力破当下大热的IP改编潮。从宣发后期制作团队到公布主役，每个环节都备受瞩目，一众粉丝更是早已摩拳擦掌地盲氪订阅了剧集，但团队初期磨合并不如人意，问题诸多，每一次策划会他都开得筋疲力竭。

离开录音棚的时候，已经是十一点过。北方大街上呼呼刮着的风猛扎扎地从厚毛衣里过，没过几分钟，在暖气房里烘得暖和的身子瞬间就变得冰凉了。穿再厚的毛衣也过不了北方的深秋，这已经是张艺兴第无数次深刻领悟到这个道理。

张艺兴站在路边，使劲搓了两把冷透了的胳膊，又往手心里哈了口白气，只期望车能快点来。等了远光灯大喇喇地照过来晃了眼睛的时候，张艺兴觉得自己已经变成一座冰雕了，隔天就能放在中心广场和比剪刀手的游客照相的那种。

车主从车窗里探了个脑袋出来，操着响亮浑厚的北方口音，“年轻人，是你叫的车吧？”张艺兴哆嗦着从裤兜里摸出手机看了一眼车牌，抻了抻冻僵的手指，拉开了车门。

车上开了十足的暖气，一冷一热间，张艺兴觉得自己像是油炸冰淇淋。不自觉舔了舔已经干得起皮的嘴唇，舌苔划过，口水一润，能感觉到裂着的细小口子被激得生疼。

“冻着了吧？图洋气光穿个毛衣怎么行，后半夜可就要下雪咯，你得穿我这样的军大衣才抗冻。”

“嗯，是啊，要下雪了。”张艺兴看了看窗外，答道。

司机大叔自来熟地讲个不停，问完张艺兴的穿衣风格又关心他的工作时间。张艺兴开了一天策划会，实在累极了，刚开始还能搭上几句，再问到他的籍贯的时候，他已经靠着玻璃车窗睡着了。

大叔从后视镜里看了一眼这个疲累不已的年轻人，终于噤了声，又打高了暖气，调低了夜间广播的音量。

到家已经快十二点，旋开门锁开灯的瞬间，两只睡熟的猫从猫窝里起身，懒洋洋地踱着步到门口迎他，张艺兴一手抱起一只，把脸埋在它们的绒毛里蹭了蹭，吃了一嘴猫毛。

蹭猫蹭够了，张艺兴把他们放回猫窝，喉咙干得发燥，他去厨房倒水润嗓子才发现热水壶已经见底。张艺兴的冰箱放着冰水，茶几抽屉里放着烟，但自从做了配音演员，为保护嗓子，这些他都控制得严格，但也总是备着的，一年四季都不缺。

炉上坐了壶热水，等待的间隙，张艺兴拉开冰箱想找点东西填肚子，然而在拉开冰箱看到里面放着一整盒红提的时候，他愣住了，他并不记得他昨天给家政阿姨的采购清单上写着这一种过分甜腻的水果。

他甚至有一瞬间产生了错觉，再等几秒钟，是不是就会有个嬉皮笑脸的大男孩儿从书房里探出头来，撒娇说他饿了，然后拜托他帮忙洗一下昨天买的红提。

其实这些年张艺兴已经很少会去想吴世勋了，除了刚开始他到北方那几个月的时候，他水土不服总是流鼻血，常常折腾到深夜都睡不着，他会怀念吴世勋总是让他感到温暖又安心的怀抱。

后来的他实在是过得太忙了，要录音，要直播，要写剧本，要修剧本，要跟组，忙得连打扫卫生、添置食材这类家务事他都全部交给家政阿姨，他再也没空想吴世勋。

只是偶尔在电视新闻里看见国家某个重点实验室的生物工程如何如何成功的时候，他会不可避免地想起吴世勋来，想他现在应该成为很好很顶尖的研究员了吧。

水壶发出尖锐的鸣叫声，张艺兴才回过神来去关火。张艺兴没拿杯子去倒水，从冰箱里拿出了那盒红提，然后泡在水池里慢慢洗着，每一颗都细细地洗好放在玻璃碗里。

张艺兴坐在桌前，眼睛酸涩地看着眼前这碗水亮亮的红提，每一颗带着讨喜的颜色，颗颗都坚实饱满。他已经好多年没有吃过葡萄和提子了，甚至连这个口味的饮品甜食都不曾碰，但他知道，一旦咬开就一定会有甜腻的口感。

他拈了一颗，咬进嘴里，甜蜜的汁水瞬间充盈口腔，过了这么久了，还是甜，红提还是甜，几乎甜得齁嗓子。张艺兴就这么机械地一颗接一颗地往嘴里喂着，直到空了半个碗，他才停下来，太甜了，实在是太甜了，甜得他反胃想吐。

他离开餐桌，拿了烟盒到阳台，等他回过神来，烟盒已经空了一半，而他淌了满脸的热泪。

困意突然如山倒般重重向他袭来，张艺兴抱着他的两只猫，躺在沙发上沉沉地睡着了。

徒留了桌上没吃完的半碗甜腻红提在雪夜里独自发酵变酸。

(全文完)

①. 本文标题取红提葡萄，又名一生所爱、离心力，24k+。  
②. 文中所有的机构、学校、地名、配角均不涉及具体现实。  
③. 茉莉谐音莫离，礼汾谐音离分。  
④. 本文适配歌单：常愿意(岑宁儿)、我心中尚未崩坏的部分(黄妍)、Everyone(苏打绿)、暗涌(王菲)、白昼之月(林宥嘉)、是但求其爱(陈奕迅)，以上按文章情节顺序排列。  
⑤. 最后吃红提的片段是我最开始动笔写的，其次就是第一次车的那一段，差不多是十一月底的时候就已经写好了。还有就是，本来写的时候想说的有很多，到最后写完了反而什么都不想说了，所有想说的都写在文里了。  
⑥. 最后希望你阅读愉快，新的一年永远与温柔同眠，万事顺遂。


End file.
